


Once Upon A Time...

by Decoder13, lunaofthemiste, multifandomgal, sakuuya



Series: Three Kingdoms [2]
Category: Three Kingdoms (Roleplay)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoder13/pseuds/Decoder13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgal/pseuds/multifandomgal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya/pseuds/sakuuya
Summary: Set descriptions and images from Round 1 of the Polyvore battle group Three Kingdoms. Authors credited at each chapter.
Series: Three Kingdoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104263





	1. Round Information - @lunaofthemiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set was written by @lunaofthemiste.

  
Hi everyone! We’ve finally arrived to Round One of Three Kingdoms! As of right now, all auditions for roles are now first come, first serve basis. For those interested, the remaining roles (including those with incomplete auditions) are:

The Broken Prince  
The Butler  
The Librarian  
The Revolutionary  
The Scholar  
The Soldier  
The Stables Master

After Round One, some of these roles may be made into NPCs (most likely the Princes).

For this round, I HIGHLY suggest looking at this info set I made: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223606195

Round One will have ten winners and will last for three weeks. If needed, I’ll give an extension :)

All rounds will have set requirements and a writing requirement in place of a story requirement. The parts of the writing requirement can either be summary or put together in a full story!

* * *

**ROUND ONE ~ ONCE UPON A TIME...**

The time has come for your OC to take a stand and join the rebellion. This round focuses on how they came to that decision to join, and how they plan to help.

~SET REQUIREMENTS~  
[ ] 1+ pictures of your OC (+5 points)  
[ ] 2+ pictures from the aesthetic collection (link below) (+5 points)  
[ ] 1+ pictures of a rebellion symbol (in info set) (+4 points)  
[ ] A design seed (+4 points)  
[ ] The featured item (link below) (+4 points)  
[ ] A quote that fits your OC (+4 points)  
[ ] A black and white filler (+4 points)

Set Req. Total ~ [ ]/30 points

~SET BONUS~  
[ ] Your OC’s role (written in the set) (+2 points)  
[ ] 1+ pictures of someone in your story (+3 points)

Set Bonus Total ~ [ ]/5 points

~WRITING REQUIREMENTS~  
[ ] How does your OC first hear about the rebellion? What is their initial reaction to what the rebellion is doing? (+5 points)  
[ ] What makes your OC decide to get involved in the rebellion? Is there a certain event that triggered their interaction? (+5 points)  
[ ] What happens when your OC tries to get involved in the rebellion? Remember, they have to interact with one of the three heads (Jay, Sacha, or Hermes) and their reactions could be varied. At any point, does your OC doubt themselves and their own actions? (+10 points)  
[ ] What does your OC do in the rebellion? Is there any special task they’ve been assigned, or are they just helping with the general business? (+5 points)

Writing Req. Total ~ [ ]/25 points

~WRITING BONUS~  
[ ] Each requirement has at least 5 sentences (+5 points)  
[ ] Another OC or NPC (besides Jay, Sacha, or Hermes) is included in your description/story

Writing Bonus Total ~ [ ]/10 points

Tag @lunaofthemiste and @sakuuya!

Total ~ [ ]/70 points

Inspiration Collection: http://www.polyvore.com/three_kingdoms_inspiration_collection/collection?id=6681606

Featured Item: https://www.polyvore.com/piranesi_antiques_italian_frame_1stdibs/thing?context_id=223222701&context_type=collection&id=28023860

Group Link: http://www.polyvore.com/three_kingdoms_an_oc_battle/group.show?id=209554

Contest Link: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/contest.show?id=661834


	2. His Majesty Sidrus I - @sakuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set description was written by @sakuuya.

They made their way through the streets of Escon at dusk, hooded and on foot. Sidrus was dressed in his woodsman’s clothes, though General Furnia had insisted that he wear a cloak fastened with a golden head of wheat, which stood out against his otherwise simple attire. It worried him—he’d moved through his kingdom incognito wearing these clothes before, true enough, but never with such an obvious sign of wealth on display, and never through the capitol, where people were so much more likely to recognize him than in the deep forests. Nonetheless, the few people still out at this hour paid him no mind.

For that matter, the general was paying him no mind, never even looking back to make sure Sidrus was still following him. Sidrus knew that General Furnia hadn’t been happy to set up this meeting, even after Sidrus had given his word that he would take no action against the rebels the general was introducing him to.

An anti-Silvalonian rebellion was a dangerous thing to allow to ferment within his borders. Sidrus had been both furious and crushed when he discovered that Furnia, whom he had always considered sensible, had thrown his lot in with rabble-rousers. Perhaps if he’d been more open to Furnia’s warnings about Sivalon… But no, he couldn’t be rushed into such a monumental undertaking as war preparation. Besides, it was the knowledge that he’d reached the end of even Furnia’s patience was what really hurt. The general’s lack of faith gnawed at Sidrus’ heart, all the moreso because he knew he deserved it. 

General Furnia rapped on the door of an unassuming bookseller’s, as dark inside as any of the surrounding shops. There was no sound nor movement from inside for just long enough that Sidrus began to worry that Furnia had intentionally led him wrong, but then the door opened to reveal a man, shorter and paler than the king or his general, though more detail than that was difficult to make out in the gloom. The man bowed hastily in Sidrus’ direction and then ushered them inside.

The three of them moved silently through the dark shop. General Furnia’s contact unlocked a door in the back; the room beyond it was a windowless storeroom, reconfigured as some kind of war room. A long table laden with maps crowded against bookbinding equipment, and the whole place smelled of old glue. Furnia silently took up a position by the door like a bodyguard, though Sidrus was unsure whom the general thought to protect.

At least the lamps were lit, though, allowing Sidrus a better view of the proprietor. The man was younger than Sidrus had expected, probably barely out of school. Sidrus suddenly felt very old.

Feeling the weight of the king’s gaze on him, the young man bowed again, awkwardly. “Your Majesty. My name is Hermes; this is my store. Please, have a seat.”

Hermes (no surname, Sidrus noted) gestured toward a chair at the map table, which Sidrus took; Hermes circled the table to sit across from him. “Alcaeus wants me to believe you’re interested in our cause, but the policies you’ve enacted say otherwise.”

It was not the conversational opener Sidrus had expected. He looked back at General Furnia, who was still standing guard at the door; only the slightest of smiles betrayed any hint of what the general thought. Sidrus felt moorless, adrift. Why in the world had he thought this a wise plan?

“I don’t want a war,” he replied in a quiet voice, too exhausted to equivocate. “The only direct insult Sivalon has paid Zarenwan was Alwen, and that was, officially, an accident.”

“So instead you enact anti-magic sanctions as harsh as Sivalon’s? You acquiesce to that maniac’s every demand?” Hermes said, staring, not budging an inch. Sidrus had to look away first, turning his glance down to the maps on the table.

There was a time when Sidrus would have come down like a load of unsecured logs on such a blatant show of disrespect from a subject, but he just said, “Yes. You’re so young—you can’t know what a terrible responsibility war is. I will not force the young men of this country to follow me to their deaths in battle to satisfy a personal grudge.” 

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to regain his emotional balance. Hermes seemed to think that meant he was finished talking (Sidrus could hear the intake of breath that was the start of a rebuttal) but Sidrus raised his eyes again, and the younger man let him speak.

“And I will continue to deny all knowledge of your organization, regardless of what transpires here tonight. In public, I will call for your heads, but I will take no action to apprehend you. I have no better way to keep your rebellion safe in this country than to look as much as possible like I oppose you at every turn.”

“I believe you, sir.” But Hermes still looked suspicious. “Is that all you came here to say? That you won’t set the hounds on us?”

“No, I want to help you, in the limited capacity that I can. If you can topple King Damiano without open war, so much the better. I’ll furnish funds, supplies, and shelter. In return, you will not disclose your source for these things. Even to other members of your organization, to the extent you can help it. We can coordinate the details through General Furnia, since he’s so set on fully committing himself.”

Hermes shook his head. “Sir, with all due respect, I would prefer that your contact not be someone in your direct employ. But I’m sure I can find someone suitable.”

“I...understand.” Inwardly, he was dreading having to try and forge a relationship with someone new, but then again, it wasn’t as though he was on good terms with Furnia these days either, as their very presence here proved. The thought did nothing to bolster his confidence. “That’s acceptable. I’ll await further contact. Good evening.” 

He stood, and Hermes did the same. “Good evening, Your Majesty,” the young man said. “Alcaeus, could you stay here for a moment? I need to speak to you.”

Sidrus went back out into the bookstore proper to give them some privacy. As he wended through the shelves, running his hand along spine of books whose titles he couldn’t read in the darkness, he could _feel_ Hermes questioning his trustworthiness, and General Furnia’s hesitant answers. He leaned forward against a shelf for support, his breathing rapid and shallow. He would not have come here if he hadn’t meant every word said in the back room, but he could feel the weight of keeping the rebellion’s secrets settling on his shoulders. Such a small weight, compared to the welfare of a nation, but he could feel it nonetheless. Still, he would bear it dutifully, since the rebellion would be the apparatus of his vengeance against Damiano.


	3. Cyril Renard/Roderick Driscoll - @decoder13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set description was written by @decoder13.

**[x] How does your OC first hear about the rebellion? What is their initial reaction to what the rebellion is doing? (+5 points)**

Cyril first heard about the rebellion from some of the people he was working with in helping to smuggle magic users out of Vravia and Sivalon. Actually, he was already a core member of Quaesitor, a group devoted to helping out magic users in need and/or in danger, for years before he reached out to the actual rebellion. He specifically learned about how to join the rebellion from Tyndareus Nasica (@trulydear), a good friend and a fellow member of Quaesitor. Dareus knew after years of working with Cyril to help shelter magic users on the run from Vravia and Sivalon that Cyril could be trusted. Moreover, while Dareus doesn't know exactly who Cyril is, he does know that Cyril is a strong magic user in his own right and that he could do quite a lot to aid the rebellion if he so chose.

The first reaction Cyril had to learning about the rebellion was a mix of joy and trepidation. Joy because it is wonderful that people were finally banding together to actually fight back against what was happening. He was thrilled to learn that so many people had the bravery he did not. But also trepidation, because he'd seen firsthand what Sivalon could and would do to all resistance. The fates of so many of his mentors, students, co-workers, and friends still weighed - and still does weigh - heavily on him. A few stupidly courageous people would never be enough to make a difference. It hadn't back in Vravia, so why would it now? 

Besides, even if the rebellion had a chance, it was probably better without him. It didn't need any old cowards who were already convinced this wouldn't work. He'd only hold their noble work back.

* * *

**[x] What makes your OC decide to get involved in the rebellion? Is there a certain event that triggered their interaction? (+5 points)**

It took a bit of encouragement from Dareus and from Cyril's "family" to get him to work past the fear and doubt and realize that this was a second chance for him to stand and fight instead of run. More than most people, Cyril had an obligation to fight against the injustice and cruelty being perpetrated by Sivalon's king. Yes, he was already doing something, but now that he knew he could do more, it was an active rejection of duty for him not to.

An event didn't trigger Cyril's effort to join the rebellion so much as the realization that he had lived while so many people he cared about had not, leaving him as one of the last protectors of their legacy. How would his mentor Olwen feel knowing that he'd let his senses of doubt and grief keep him from taking an action that could help so many people? He was mulling over his decision whether or not to accept Dareus' help in joining the rebellion while looking over a box of things he'd kept from his old life as a teacher at Alstonsridge. And that's when this epiphany hit him. He was disgracing all the people he claimed to be honoring if he chose to take no action yet again.

But, to be completely honest, a slightly darker motive for Cyril joining the rebellion also exists. The orders of Sivalon's king lead to the destruction of all he'd held dear. And rebellion's tend to be rather violent and destructive things. If there'd ever be a chance for Cyril to pay back said king in kind, this might be it. The idea of vengeance is far more appealing to Cyril than he readily admits it is...

* * *

**[x] What happens when your OC tries to get involved in the rebellion? Remember, they have to interact with one of the three heads (Jay, Sacha, or Hermes) and their reactions could be varied. At any point, does your OC doubt themselves and their own actions? (+10 points)**

NOTE: Some of this is based on not-quite-finished plotting I did with @lunaofthemiste for Jay/Bryn and Cyril/Roderick. I hope that's okay! Please take this as my extended way of saying, "Yes, everything you said was perfect. Let's do that" XD I hope that all of this works for you, but I'm absolutely willing to change anything with Jay and/or Sacha that seems at all wrong to you!!!

DESCRIPTION/STORY: Cyril was in a bit of an odd position while joining the rebellion, in that he lives in Arithia but received the help of a friend from Zarenwan in joining. Fortunately, Dareus was an active enough member of the rebellion in Zarenwan that Sacha knew of him through Hermes. And Cyril was a bit scared to approach a stranger alone and toot his own horn about how great and useful he was to her. So Dareus actually ended up accompanying Cyril to meet with Sacha under the excuse that he was in Arithia on business.

It helped that Cyril had been a trustworthy member of Quaesitor, which is loosely allied with the rebellion, for quite some time already. So did the fact that Cyril could demonstrate that he was a magic user and give extremely intricate details of what Sivalon's invasion of Vravia was like. His descriptions rang true to all Sacha had heard. 

And then Sacha did something Cyril hadn't anticipated. She asked what had happened to his left hand. She'd noticed the awkward way he'd been holding and using it, and after Cyril had demonstrated (upon Dareus' encouragement) that he had the ability to create illusions, Sacha had come to suspect that he was using his powers to hide a wound there. Cyril was caught slightly off-guard by her astuteness and but more so by her genuine concern. Something about her right then reminded him strongly of his mentor Olwen. 

Cyril could have spun a half-truth to explain away his hurt hand easily, but he didn't. Instead, he dropped the illusion he'd cast on his left hand, revealing the truth. He's missing three fingers that he lost in an encounter with Sivalonian soldiers, the same encounter that cost something far more precious - the life of his mentor and best friend. What he told Sacha that day was rather vague, yes, but it was also more than he'd told anyone outside of his family of fellow Alstonsridge refugees of his past.

Sacha didn't seem to know whether or not to believe him. This was reasonable enough. And maybe this is even where it would have ended had Cyril not subtly mentioned his involvement with Alstonsridge. Sacha (of course) caught the reference and took notice. 

She'd heard a friend mention that school before. That friend was Jay Chauncey, aka Bryn Raolin, true prince of Vravia and former student of Alstonsridge. Cyril's story was far-fetched in ways and bordered on /detracting/ from his trustworthiness. But there was a chance that perhaps Jay could confirm or deny whether Cyril's story was true.

Suddenly, Sacha decided that, if Cyril was as powerful as he said he was and as connected to Vravia's old underground magic community as he'd said he been, he needed to meet with Jay Chauncey, the generally agreed upon head of the rebellion. Cyril felt vaguely suspicious of the abrupt decision on Sacha's part. Did she not trust him after all? Was she, perhaps, the one who was untrustworthy? 

He began to regret all he'd told her. He'd been stupid. Perhaps he'd doomed himself. Perhaps he'd doomed everyone he'd cared about.

But Cyril kept his outward calm and gathered himself enough to agree. Good friends of his trusted Sacha. He had to force himself to start trying to trust again, too. Besides, he began to think of positive reasons why he might need to meet Jay. Perhaps it really was just a strategic thing, or one final test of Cyril's trustworthiness, or even that Jay had ties to Vravia and/or magic himself.

Cyril was introduced to Jay Chauncey by Sacha without the safety net that was Dareus at the rebellion storehouse on the border of Arithia and Sivalon. There was something unsettling familiar about Jay right from the start. Something in the young man's mannerisms rang faint bells in Cyril's memory. He began to wonder if Jay was someone he'd met or should have met before, if that's why Sacha insisted that the two of them meet. And then Cyril was told to repeat his story to Jay.

Cyril started out as vaguely as possible. This seemingly did nothing to garner favor with Jay. If anything, it seemed to raise the man's suspicions. Jay began to ask questions that were clearly meant more as accusations before coming out and saying it: he knew enough to tell that Cyril was most likely lying, and if he was lying, there was a very great chance that he was a spy.

When Cyril responded in a rather loud voice that he had to fear sharing too much because, for all he knew, Jay might not have wholly good intentions himself, he noticed a twinge of pain on Jay's face. Was it what Cyril had said that hurt him? Perhaps. But the expression rang even more bells in Cyril's memory.

Why would someone who'd never met him and knew nothing of Alstonsridge be so sure Cyril was lying upon him merely mentioning he'd worked at the school? Who was Jay reminding him of? Sensitivity to certain sensory stimuli was not an uncommon weakness in magically gifted people - Cyril knew that well. And there was also a vague feeling Cyril had that he knew all too well. Someone in this room other than him was using magic.

The idea materialized that Jay might be a former student in disguise. That's why he'd figure Cyril was lying. If Cyril was telling the truth, Jay probably figured, then Jay would recognize him. But Cyril had altered his appearance specifically so he wouldn't be recognized. So of course even an old student wouldn't recognize him.

From there, Cyril wondered why he also would recognize Jay. Perhaps he wasn't the only person disguised here? None of this was for sure, though. It was all speculation, and wild speculation at that.

Sacha was in the corner, clearly getting more nervous. Jay was almost convinced that Cyril was a liar. Cyril almost wanted to run, to tell himself he'd tried and that he'd keep doing what he was already doing and that this would be enough.

Then, for the second time recently, Cyril surprised himself by taking a leap of faith. He quietly admitted that Jay had every right to be suspicious, especially if he was at all familiar with Alstonsridge, because no one who looked like Cyril looked now ever taught there. He apologized for his accusations. He admitted was in fact using magic and a fake name to disguise himself for his own safety. 

And then he began to share details, far more than he'd shared with Sacha. He mentioned fellow teachers by name and described in some detail the frenzy that ensued after the presumed death of Prince Bryn. The prince had been a student at Alstonsridge as well as the heir to Vravia's throne. Cyril recalled having to explain to students that their friend may or may not have been safe while still trying to reassure them. Then he recalled having to explain to them, as gently as possible, that Bryn probably wasn't safe after all and that none of them were anymore, either.

He described the grounds of the school and the nearby landmarks and who lived in and owned them. He mentioned Olwen by name, his true heartache painted on his fake face. Cyril still kept vague about the details of Olwen's death and the evacuation of Alstonsridge but mentioned a few people he'd escaped with by their true names.

Jay now seemed torn. But there were things Cyril was saying that Jay recognized, and other things that touched him very personally. Cyril saw it in the young man's eyes.

If Cyril had come this far, there could be no turning back.

Cyril began to describe his classes. He spoke of incidents at the school that a student of who was of Jay's age today might remember happening. While he didn't share his name, he began to share some of what he taught. And, out of nowhere, on little more than a strong hunch and the wishful thinking of a sad old man, he described a conversation he'd once had with Prince Bryn after a class when Bryn was worried about something.

With that, Jay's appearance changed entirely. Cyril - Roderick - took only a moment to recognize the young man now standing before him for who he was. This man was clearly King Jasper Raolin's son and Cyril's own former student. This man was, without a doubt, Prince Bryn, alive and well.

After that, Cyril felt horrible about quite a few things he'd thought and said, but most of all about not being the first to drop his disguise. He would not perpetuate the mistake. With Jay and Sacha both present, Cyril dropped the appearance-altering illusion he was using on himself. Now "Jay" absolutely recognized him. 

Roderick Driscoll had never expected to see Bryn Raolin ever again, much less alive, much less like this. Yet here they were. This had happened. And, as roughly as it had started and as bittersweet as it was, the reunion ultimately was not an unpleasant one for either teacher or pupil. 

It was a tad awkward at first, particularly for Sacha who probably had been expecting /something/ to happen but certainly not this. She stood in a corner with a blank of slightly confused expression plastered on her face as she observed. 

It wasn't only awkward for her. Bryn and Roderick had each assumed the other was dead for years and suddenly simultaneously had both a lot of catching up to do and absolutely nothing to say. The conversation started out slow and stilted before becoming a lot more confident and meaningful.

When Roderick left the meeting that day, all was settled. The impossible had already happened. Who said it couldn't happen again? For the first time in a long time, he felt a spark of very real /hope/. 

Perhaps a spark of new courage was there, too. Roderick Driscoll would not make the same mistake again. His student needed him. His prince needed him. And this time he would exert whatever force of will necessary to keep himself from running away. A hope he'd thought was long lost hadn't died out, after all, and he was not about to abandon it again now that the universe had worked a miracle and given him another chance.

This time, Roderick Driscoll was going to do what he couldn't over a decade ago. He was going to stay and fight.

* * *

**[x] What does your OC do in the rebellion? Is there any special task they’ve been assigned, or are they just helping with the general business? (+5 points)**

Cyril is quite willing to help with general rebellion business in Arithia as needed, but there are also several things he's in a unique position to help out with. For one, he already has plenty of contacts, resources, and experience relevant to helping smuggle people around among the four countries. He's especially willing to help with the quiet transport, sheltering, and often teaching of fugitive magic users. The Reynard farm is slowly growing to be a notable safehouse for magic users protected by the rebellion as well as for the refugees helped by Quaesitor. Along with Dareus Nasica, he serves as one of the links between these two groups.

Cyril has also learned quite a few things about how to control and hide magic over his more than 70 years alive. He's skilled at making charms that have little/no iron in them but are just as effective as (or in some cases even slightly more effective than) iron for repressing magic. He supplies quite a few of these to the rebellion to give to magic users in hiding. The charms are especially useful to magic users trying to hide very strong powers but unable to flee their current lives or situations for whatever reason. For those who need to wear a ton of iron to keep their powers repressed, it's much more subtle to wear a charm bracelet or a necklace that obviously isn't made of iron.

Additionally, Cyril is one of the best (and perhaps just the best, though he'd never go so far as to think or say so) teachers of magic associated with the rebellion. This has come in handy a few times already. It can sometimes be pretty useful to have a professional teacher of magic on hand in a group with so many scared, fugitive, hidden, and/or untrained or only half-trained magic users. Thus far, whenever Jay has asked Cyril to take another magic user as a student for a while, Cyril has never declined. Though that trend may be tested depending on exactly who Jay asks Cyril to teach next...


	4. Philip Andreos - @multifandomgal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set description was written by @multifandomgal.

It was a seemingly ordinary day of work, albeit a quiet one, and all Philip could think about was going to the library after his shift; he was due to return a book today, and he hated to be late with such things (plus he'd forgotten to return the last book on time, so he was trying to make up for it). However, he was soon brought back to reality by the shop bell ringing - Laertes {@trulydear} had arrived, probably to visit Dareus {also @trulydear}. Philip smiled and waved at him as he went off to the back room, and Laertes returned the gesture.

Not too long later, the clock chimed, signalling the end of another day of work. Philip put away the chair leg he was in the middle of carving, and packed up his tools, before heading over to the back of the shop to tell Dareus that he was leaving. As he was about to knock on the door, however, he heard Dareus and Laertes talking in hushed yet concerned voices. "...members of the rebellion have offered to help..."

"...what will happen if they get caught using magic..."

Rebellion? Magic? Philip was honestly a little confused. He'd never imagined that Laertes and Dareus could be involved with something like that, but if they were a part of it, it must surely be a good thing. Not wanting to intentionally eavesdrop, however, he knocked on the door, and the voices fell silent. "It's just me!" Philip announced, opening the door, "I've got to get to the library, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Both Laertes and Dareus said goodbye as Philip headed off, and exchanged a worried glance as soon as his back was turned.

* * *

A few days later, the thought of the overheard conversation was still on Philip's mind, so he decided to ask Dareus about it (in a subtle way, of course - he'd hate to make him think he really had been eavesdropping). When Philip mentioned it, however, Dareus was on to him straight away. "You overheard some of my conversation with my brother the other day, didn't you?" he said, though on seeing Philip's apologetic expression, he added "It's okay, these things happen, and you're a trustworthy one."

They talked about it for a while, and Dareus eventually ended up telling Philip to seek out a man named Hermes Sylvester {NPC}, if he ever wanted to find out more, or if he wanted to join the rebellion himself. This surprised Philip quite a bit, as he recognised the name; he often frequented Hermes' bookstore, and knew him quite well - just how many people in Zarenwan were involved with this rebellion?

* * *

Philip put off visiting Hermes for a little while, as he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to get involved in this rebellion. Of course, it was an important cause, but if it was ever found out the members could get into serious trouble. However, being an optimistic person, Philip believed that this rebellion really could make a difference to life in all three kingdoms, and when it succeeded, everyone in it would be regarded as heroes! That sure was a nice thought...such a nice thought that it eventually encouraged him to go and see Hermes Sylvester.

As he headed up to the front desk of the book shop, Philip had his usual smile on his face, and Hermes wasn't at all surprised to see him. He was, however, rather taken aback when Philip quietly asked him about the rebellion. "Dareus Nasica told me to come and talk to you if I wanted to join, and I do!" He explained, after making sure nobody was around to hear him. Hermes seemed to know who Dareus was, as his look of bewilderment faded away, and he told Philip to come back to the book shop at closing time. 

Naturally, Philip did exactly as he was told, and a late trip to 'buy some new books' was not at all unusual for him, so his family barely noticed. Once he had arrived at the shop, Hermes locked the front door and closed the curtains, before showing Philip to a secret door at the back of the shop, which led to a large room which was, Hermes explained, one of the rebellion's many bases. There, Hermes told Philip everything he needed to know about being a part of the rebellion; it was obvious that he would have to do his very best to please everyone, and do as much as possible to help. He was offered a choice of specific roles to carry out, but in the end Philip decided to just help with general things. This way, he could find out where he was most needed, as well as meet as many of his fellow rebels as possible. Who knows, maybe his role would change in the future, but for now Philip was happy just to be making a bit of a difference.


	5. HM Queen Élodie I - @drownedinmoonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set description was written by @drownedinmoonlight (@thedragonqueen on UrStyle).

**[x] How does your OC first hear about the rebellion? What is their initial reaction to what the rebellion is doing? (+5 points)**

She'd first heard it from one of her lovers, a visiting noblewoman (whom I am too lazy to name, she's a throwaway character) from Sivalon. It wasn't so much a full-blown rebellion the lady had spoken of, but rather a series of suspicious disappearances of people being hunted down by their Crown. Élodie's first thought regarding the Rebellion was that it was most amusing. She later had her most trusted advisor (aka, big brother Arthur) do some research, which led him throughout the kingdoms (not that he had fun doing stuff that technically, is not his job), and she relearned it's not just a small resistance, but organized, and with a lot of potential. She's not particularly interested in the altruistic games being played right now, but there's a significant opposition, particularly amongst the commoners, and is interested in militarily overthrowing Sivalon's annoying af (as she would put it) king. She is concerned, however, about whether the rebellion leaders have considered what happens after. Damiano is a dıck, no question, but he's been on the throne for a while, and there are enough people with proper power, in the military or his assembled government, that believe in either him or Sivalon's super anti-magic stand, removing the head won't be enough to fix it, they'll need a replacement who not only believes the same thing as them, but has the political, physical, and emotional power to maintain the better world they'd want to build (yeah, she's not just a pretty face or an entitled bıtch, she thinks deeply about all her choices and the world around her XP).

**[x] What makes your OC decide to get involved in the rebellion? Is there a certain event that triggered their interaction? (+5 points)**

Irritance. It was definitely irritance and/or impatience. Well, okay, not really, but it certainly played a part in her decision. It's been 12 years since the fall of Vravia, and 8 since she began her free reign of Arithia, throughout all of which she has been anticipating an invasion attempt from Sivalon, and it's not fun. Despite the effort and time, her army alone still is not enough to defeat Sivalon's annoyingly significantly larger one. Numbers alone don't determine everything, but her army is still not prepared for a full scale war. Skilled as they maybe, Sivalon's army has multiple skilled warriors to match one of hers, so as it stands, she doesn't like her odds. However, it's not like she didn't really consider her options. There wasn't an instant when she just suddenly decided to join, she considered her options for a long while, and waiting patiently whilst doing nothing isn't her style. She'd much rather be proactive than idly sit and wait for her enemy to attack, hoping and praying that her military might may be able to withstand them. Her decision was based on what merit she saw in the rebellion, she's keeping them at arms length for now, saving people here and there is all good, but to truly kill a snake, one must cut off its head. She's more interested in that part of the gamea than playing hero to the hunted, and feels that the rebellion is on track to making moves towards that shared end goal. 

**[x] What happens when your OC tries to get involved in the rebellion? Remember, they have to interact with one of the three heads (Jay, Sacha, or Hermes) and their reactions could be varied. At any point, does your OC doubt themselves and their own actions? (+10 points)**

Doubt is not a word Élodie has ever used to describe herself. She is far too self-assured, but also, she didn't join on a whim, she thought about it long and hard. All covered above, but again, Her army is still growing, and Zarenwan's king is a shut in, as much as she hates to admit it, she can't stop Sivalon's jerkface of a king with Her military strength alone right now, so dismantle from within and strike whilst the iron is hot is the best available choice. She can't attack and win, but he could at any point and, irritatingly, he would probably win. 

**(I mentioned some of the stuff in the npc plotting set, but you haven't been able to get back to me yet, so just comment below if I should change anything immediately)

After having her brother play spy and general information gatherer for a while, Élodie summoned Sacha Marjolane to the Royal palace in the capital. She recognized the Marjolane name from the royal court having patroned Sacha's parents shop whilst they were alive (and potentially continuing to having done so if one of Sacha's siblings kept the clothes shop running). Sacha was summoned under the pretense of having an interest in her falcon business, and Élodie did keep up the pretense up for long enough, but within five minutes of being surrounded only by the people she trusts most (aka her brother, and like a secretary or something. I've a bunch of throw away characters I accidentally became attached to), anyway, within 5 minutes of being in a more private meeting room, she just straight up started questioning Sacha about the rebellion. Essentially, Élodie made clear her specific intention to remove Damiano from power, which to last would require his beheading (or more imaginative executions, hanged, drawn, and quartered is a favoured punishment of the Arithian Queens'), and that she has no interest in it (the rebellion), in its current state, however, as long as Ms. Marjolane, and her friends activities don't cause trouble for Arithia, Élodie will neither (directly) help them nor stop them. However, when it's time for more drastic actions, Her Majesty will happily consider lending Her military support to their little kerfuffle. 

I'd say the entire thing was exceedingly awkward and tense, and the only person having any amount of fun was probably Élodie. Young as she may be, she is Queen, an absolute one at that, if she wanted, she could've executed Sacha on the spot, and getting involved with a commoners rebellion from a country with which they already have fraught (at best) relations with could mean an immediate invasion, for which, as mentioned incessantly, Arithia, in its current state, would lose. Additionally, if the rebellion is discovered and stamped down in Sivalon, and the connection with Arithian, and Zarenwanian, citizens is discovered, Élodie may be forced to hand over all the suspected people to the Sivalon's government, or execute them Herself to avoid an invasion, a risk she also made clear to her guest. 

[ **x] What does your OC do in the rebellion? Is there any special task they’ve been assigned, or are they just helping with the general business? (+5 points)**

At the moment, not much. Her offer is military support when battle breaks out, and that's not happening yet. Other than that, she avoids prosecuting and/or turning over refugees and similar escapees, but is not openly, nor privately supporting them being in her country. Her stance is basically "I'm going to ignore you unless you give me a reason not to", however, occasionally, she may provide funds or resources such as food and old clothes, which are worth a shıt ton in pure monetary value, but also can be used to, well, clothe people. She's not completely heartless, but generally, arm's length distance. She's got a country to run, the looming threat of Sivalon and their peoples plight is not the only thing on her plate.

* * *

  * short story •



**Was kinda inspired to write one, but also, not from Él's perspective again. I dunno why. Anyway, this one from the perspective of Sir Arthur FitzRoy, elder brother of the Queen and the heir presumptive (aka HRH Prince Alexandre belonging to the super sweet @jackiechan09) 

Arthur sighed in frustration. A peasants pub in Sivalon was not where he had planned to be today. Or indeed any day, but no, here he was on command from his Queen to investigate something "most amusing, dear brother," As she had said it. He should've followed his instincts and listened to the hairs that had risen on the back of his neck. He really should put his foot down on these tasks she kept setting him on, he was her guard, not her secretary. Though, Sir Odilon would not have been able to blend into a place such as this. The poor fellow would've been bumbling about and blushing madly with discomfort. And Arthur could not help, but sigh again. There were many a times he regretted being the "natural"* son of the king, but being ordered around fulfilling every and any task known to man was when he regretted it the most. Well, he thought that, but as much as he complained, he still did everything he was asked. She was exhausting, but he loved and admired his sister. He could still remember the look of pure hatred in his sister's face, she was only 6 at the time, but she gave the maid that had called him a "wicked little crossbreed" a look that could kill. He wasn't sure whether he was impressed or disappointed that she still held a grudge against said maid to fire her 8 years later, following her ascension. Well, it was that kind of thing that made him follow along on all her insane ideas. 

Sighing again, but with less exhaustion and/or exasperation this time, the knight stood from his table, quickly sliding out and going over to the counter to pay off his tab. He had hoped to catch the flirty fellow some of the supposed rebellion members had mentioned, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen today either. Well, whatever, he'd been away from home long enough. There was mention of a falcon woman in Arithia, and if it was whom he presumed, Él could easily summon her to the palace. And in any case, he couldn't leave Sir Reynaud alone with Her for too long. Reynaud was a good knight, but his need to incessantly recite poetry would drive Her mad, and Arthur worried she would sever his head, at the very least his tongue. 

As he was making his way towards his horse, he became distracted by a bakery, particularly some kind of lemon drizzled. After debating for a moment, he went in to purchase a few. Planning to give them to his siblings once back in Weshon. Ideally, they could maybe calm his rambunctious siblings down for a day. That was definitely a long shot, but their eyes would probably light up as they munched on them. Those two could be so cute sometimes. 

Grinning to himself about the adorable expressions on their faces, Arthur handed over a coins to the clerk, accepting a small wooden box in return. 

"Long live the king." said the store clerk with a smile as they handed over the sweets.

"Vive La Reine." he replied in French, ignoring the confused look from the clerk as he exited the shops. If his sister had her way, they'd be using those words for a different monarch soon. 

* * *

Endnotes:

*a more polite way of saying illegitimate or bâstard


	6. Prince Adalbert Pereret - @cassinixii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set description was written by @cassinixii (@telperion on UrStyle).

**[x] How does your OC first hear about the rebellion? What is their initial reaction to what the rebellion is doing? (+5 points)**

Brecht heard about the rebellion by accident. He was sent, along with a couple of soldiers, to arrest a supposed heretical sorcerer, and in the ensuing fight and subsequent arrest overheard their target murmuring something about missing their chance to escape and something with the word rebellion in it. Curious, Brecht later, alone, questioned the target in the dungeons the night before his scheduled execution in the morning, he couldn’t save the man (not that he really wanted to do, the fellow did significantly injured some of his men), but did consider setting out to find the commoner pub mentioned by the convicted man. His initial reaction to the rebellion was that it was foolish. He didn’t really have an understanding of deep it went, but saving one magical person here and there won’t be enough to stop the suffering caused by his father. He found it mildly admirable, despite how small he thought it was, it was still a huge risk to try to save anyone targeted by the oppressive regime in power, but still, rather foolish.

**[x] What makes your OC decide to get involved in the rebellion? Is there a certain event that triggered their interaction? (+5 points)**

It was a rather split second, and hotheaded decision on his part. Brecht’s hatred of his father has been festering for around 12 years, and generally, his goal of dethroning his father will naturally come to pass anyway due to the passage of time and aging process. However, even though his father will die at some point eventually anyway, it’s not coming fast enough for Brecht, and more importantly, their people. They can’t go on under his regime and keep living in fear for another approximately 10-15 years (likely even less, I can’t recall the average lifespan in the 15th century, but I’m fairly certain 52 is pretty close to their natural end already). The moment he decided to pursue the rebellion was when his father executed a person who tried to hide their child’s magic, it struck pretty close to home, further re-enforcing his loathing of his father’s hypocrisy (and I enjoy parallels as much as superhero villains). 

**[x] What happens when your OC tries to get involved in the rebellion? Remember, they have to interact with one of the three heads (Jay, Sacha, or Hermes) and their reactions could be varied. At any point, does your OC doubt themselves and their own actions? (+10 points)**

He went to the hidden dragon to find the supposed head (well, at least one of them) of the Rebellion, and convincing Jay to let him join was a bit of a challenge, being the son of the primary enemy of all magical and persecuted folks in Sivalon, and really, the surrounding kingdoms. He didn’t have any real symbols on him to display his support, apart from his iron ring. However, he could’ve just been pretending, so after going in circles in vaguely heated discussions, Brecht eventually displayed his powers, on the promise that Jay would not reveal it to anyone else, including people in the rebellion.

**[x] What does your OC do in the rebellion? Is there any special task they’ve been assigned, or are they just helping with the general business? (+5 points)**

Well, considering his position, he needs to hide his affiliation for the time being, but generally he provides information on where some people are kept, who is likely to be targeted next, military positions, tactics, and strategies.


	7. Adrian Aberwyn - @aenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by @aenir (@aenir on UrStyle).

He jumped. He skidded. He ducked an incoming wall before it could break his head. The two Arithian navy officers were still giving chase, and Adrian would soon be outran. He needed a place to evade them completely. Just as he thought it, the obsidian he hung around his neck began to float, and pulled him along towards the secluded shingle beach separated from the main coastal area by a small cliff. Of course, how can I be so foolish, thought Adrian. No one would've thought to find him there so quickly due to the arduous path down. Adrian didn't have to worry. He could cast basic magic to aid his descent. The plan seemed sound and executable, but he forgot he still had his necklace of iron rings on, so his magic failed him and he lost his balance on the rocky, steep terrain, and fell on his back onto the pebble-covered waterfront a few stretches below. The officers had caught up to him then, gripping his arms on each side. 

"What is going on here?", spoke a voice with authority. Adrian's vision was still spinning from the fall, so he couldn't tell who she was. "Captain.", said one of the officers, obviously stunned by the present of his superior. "This street urchin took our crowns."

"I didn't steal anything.", Adrian insisted, still in a dazed state. He tried to break free, but he knew better than to. He was jaded with all the accusations the townspeople threw at him. Although he was a peasant, his pride wouldn't let him steal nor secure a job. Nor willed him to escape now. 

"Release him.", instructed the Captain. 

"But Captain- "

"I know this person. He wouldn't steal. Release him, and return to your station.", she commanded. At this, Adrian looked up to see the woman who bought him a meal the other day, and with her was another person with a falcon perched on her arm. "You.", he addressed the captain when the officers had left. "I guess I owe you again."

"Well, why not return the favour by telling me your name. I'm Melodie Rey, Captain of Arithia's royal navy.", she announced (@/.ravenclaw-eagle). Adrian bowed a little, surprised to be in such situation. "Adrian. Adrian Aberwyn.". He then glanced over to the other person, but she didn't say anything nor made any notion of introducing herself, so he continued. "Why are you docking here? This place is deserted.", questioned Adrian, noticing the few people who were loading crates aboard a ship. "Are those...weapons?". He was too occupied observing their loads that he didn't realise when he was knocked out of his consciousness.

* * *

They were all in some sort of a shed, Adrian presumed. His head was still pulsing painfully from the strike, but his hands were tied so he couldn't massage it. Melodie was nowhere to be seen, and through his blurry vision he could only identify the falcon woman along with another two men. They stood a few stretches away from him, thinking he was still unconscious. Adrian strained his ears to listen. They were talking about killing him. 

"He could be useful.", said one of the two men. "No. We can't tell for sure. What if he's working with someone?", added the other man. The falcon woman spoke next. "Melodie told me he wanders around the street, homeless. I took off some iron rings from his necklace, and he tried to descend an otherwise impossible slope. Trust me, he's a sorcerer alright."

"I am.", groaned Adrian, much to the surprise of the three presence. "Please, don't kill me. I mean no harm."

"Adrian?", called a soft, familiar voice. Adrian looked up to see a face from the past. A face that, although fragmented with the passing time, was unmistakably hers. "Sophia.", he breathed. His lips curled into a smile, yet his eyes were burning from holding back tears. He felt relieved, sad and content all the same as Sophia (@/.dashingpirate) embraced him. "I thought you were dead.", she managed to say between sobs. Adrian had little to say. Even he himself thought he was as good as dead. 

"Do you know him, Sophia?", asked the falcon lady. 

"He's my cousin. You can untie him.", returned Sophia. They both helped him out of his restraint. "Thank you.", said Adrian. He felt a little upset with the three companies of Sophia. Who are these people, he wondered. 

"What kind of magic do you specialise in?", the young man with curly blonde hair asked suddenly. Adrian glanced around the room, and saw a glass chalice. "Let me demonstrate instead."

"How will we know you won't attack us?"

"He's not like that.", Sophia assured them. Adrian fetched the chalice and set it on top of the table in the centre of the shed. First, he alter the chalice's red-stained glass to that of green. Then, seeing how he had secured their attention, Adrian gently flexed his fingers to break the chalice into tiny shards, and further disintegrate them into sand-like pieces, before sculpting them back again into a different shape. Except for Sophia, the blonde man and his companions seemed to weight this revelation, as if considering something for Adrian. 

They dismissed him then, to discuss among themselves. Adrian and Sophia were left to their own company. "Do you know what happened to father?", Sophia asked, hopeful for any notion that her cousin might know. "I couldn't save them.", Adrian felt regretful, even to this day. It was a struggle he bear for all these years. Sophia glanced away, not wanting to think about it any further. When the three figures returned, they briefed him on their affairs. Adrian later found out what their names were. 

"A rebellion? Against Sivalon?", Adrian reiterated. "That's almost impossible to win."

"You'd be surprised by the extensive allies we have across the three kingdoms.", the falcon lady- Sacha - commented. They argued over what role he could play, rendering Adrian ever more clueless and lost in this foreign and confidential affair. Finally, it was settled. Adrian was to keep occasional watch over the hidden base between Arithia and Sivalon. Sophia offered him a place above the bar where she worked if he didn't want to sleep in the storehouse, which Adrian kindly refused mainly for her own safety, but he promised he would pay her a visit soon. 

At the time, it had not occurred to the glass mage of the real gravity of his situation, for he could only see the rebellion as a form of escape from his current predicament. Adrian would soon find that he may not gain safety from his escapade for long.


End file.
